


Barts reclamation

by NeonPartyDude



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Acting, Action & Romance, Ahegao, Anal Sex, Big Ass, Blackmail, Chi - Freeform, Cock Tease, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Harem, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, MILFs, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexually Curious, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Picking up right where we left off Bart is at a cross road and he's family is slowly being torn. While enemies of all kinds begin to approach how will Bart keep those he loves close to him. Yes dudes this is the sequel to Barts return. And also you know what to expect the same smutty goodness I usually write.
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson/Marge Simpson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dude I'm not surprised about this sequel really isn't a big surprise for me seeing how you all liked the first story. But still I can't wait to get right into the grove again. Also dudes like I've told you or probably a few of you know is that I take commissions work over at my Archiveofourown account. I still have the same name so don't worry. And a commission is simple you pay me and depending on the story. And how flexible your budget is I'll make a story for you dudes. You can talk to me more in PM's or on Archiveofourown seeing as most of my commission work will be there. But still dudes as you all asked this sequel will also be followed by the first chapter of my Futurama story. And I hope some of you like the way I went with that story too. Lastly dudes I'll be posting my holiday surprise to all of you in the coming week so be ready. Special thanks to everyone who liked the original and pushed for the sequel!

Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.

Springfield Barts POV  
I honestly can't say I didn't expect something odd to happen with Maggies developing sexual feelings for me. But really does she have to sit on my lap as we drive home.

Rubbing Maggies head she purrs almost as she naps during the drive. I can't say I'm not happy she's happy. But I just wish it were a little different.

I mean I get the feeling the twins teasing me isn't just a game like when we were younger. And Titania hasn't stopped asking me to meet my girlfriend so she can talk to her.

Lisa and Marge have been able to handle me sexually when I not too pent up. Plus their system for when we fuck is pretty nice. At least with this no fighting for love rule wise.

I just wonder if what Heart told me is set in stone. Will I really have multiple partners? And from what he told me when I released my inner walls. I still have a ways to go before I can see how strong I am with my Key.

Stopping my car in the drive way I rub my neck to gently lift Maggie out with me.

Opening the door I see Marge, Titania, and Manjula sitting in the side room. None of them notice me so I carry Maggie upstairs and lie her down onto her bed.

Heading back downstairs I find all three looking over some papers. I say "Hello ladies looking over the book club list." All three turn to see me but seeing Marges expression I can tell it's not good.

Marge says "Bart that asshole Artie Ziff is suing me because of that crap my ex pulled on him." Showing me the paper I scan it to shake my head to say, "This paper is legal roundabout mom. He can't get to the fat man he wants to sue. So he's going after you as if you were an active accomplice."

Marge glows saying "That's crap I didn't know he would barge in and dance with me with a mask on. And plus he step on my foot while kissing me."

Titania asks me "Bart do you know anyone who can settle this?" I nod pulling out my phone to give a call to Mr. Burns lawyer. If anyone can help with legal bull like this it's him. 

Sitting down Marge huffs clearly she's pissed that this Artie guy pulled something like this. Titania asks "Bart do you know why this dick would go after your mom slash girlfriend."

I cough for a moment to see the knowing smirk on Titania faces. Shaking my head I groan to say, "Well knew sooner or later this would come up. So weird or curious is my question to you?"

Titania smiles to stroke a finger against my shoulder. She says "More interested then freaked out honestly. But we can get into the details of a date after we calm Marge down."

I look at Marge as she half glares half growls at Titania. Marge sighs to say, "First let me tell you what fully happened that night. Artie asked me on a date but I was married to my ex.

"Artie recreated our prom night and he kissed me full on the lips. I slapped him and walked off telling him not to do anything dramatic before I agreed to finish the reunion dance.

"My ex saw and he thought of his own way to win me back. Dressing up like a rip off of Zoro we danced and kissed. I knew it was my ex cause of the gut he had. Plus like I said he stepped on my foot during the kiss.

"Anyway after the guests applauded and Artie got mad. So mad in fact he tricked my ex into a legal bind. I had to go on my own private clue finding to find out what he did. Artie was properly arrested and my ex got out.

"But as they were sending Artie in he told me I'd regret breaking his heart. I told him the truth about the kind of man he is. He had no respect for my individuality or my own opinions.

"A number of times he stalked me while I was in high school as a junior reporter. His selfishness was the pin hook that cemented that I was never his girl.

"That and the fact that he constantly had the need to grope me every time we talked. I thought slapping him was enough but the last time I kicked him in the balls for good measure."

Titania laughed to ask, "Did you hit with your shoe or your shin dear?"

Marge answers "I made sure it was my foot. Didn't want any chance of me missing." I smirk as Marge swings her left foot back and forth a little.

Manjula finally speaks up to say "By Shiva why must we go through so much turmoil before we find the right partner? Bart don't worry Titania and I won't say anything. It's clear right now isn't the time to talk about your relationship with Marge."

Marge thanks them and both women excuse themselves. But before they got Titania cups my junk to grope me a little. Marge growls to glare at the busty women as she snickers.

Titania says, "I can say Bart I'm impressed with how heavy your package feels. And can't wait to see if at full mast."

Manjula pulls Titania away before Marge leaps at her. With both women gone I turn to Marge who locks lips with me. Wrapping my arm slowly around her waist I stroke her lower back slowly.

I say, "Whatever you need right now just tell me ok?"

Marge nods to kiss my cheek to say "I'm going to lie down sweetie please make dinner ok." I nod as she walks up stairs her strides slow and showing she's thinking.

This Artie guy sounds like a real piece of trash. And I won't let the horny prick get his stalker hands on Marge again. Sighing I walk to the kitchen as I also get a call from professor Frink.

Arties POV  
Walking into the small back alley shop I stride up to the metal door and knock twice. The little latch window opens and I say the German phrase.

The latch closes and I'm let in. Walking past the door I see three short fellas each wearing green suspenders and little bowel hats. One of them says "The boss will talk with you during the show."

Sitting in the small dimly little cafe I nod as yet another group of unsavory gangers have a place to themselves. Honestly the police in this town are way to lenient to be called an active force.

With various girls walking around I smile as the lights to the little stage show a cute little number with blue tinted highlighted hair begin to sing. In a cage she's like a small songbird as she chirps for the people.

The goons cheer while others have their hands in their pants. As the bird continues to sing a voice to my side says, "She's always had such a lovely voice Gretchen. But you're not one of my usual costumers. So specks pencil neck what do you want?"

Turning slightly I see a man no taller then me with a much shorter women on his lap. She giggles as he plays with her hair between his fingers. I lean back slowly to say "I have some information I need to off load. And I heard you know people competing with Fat Tony?"

As if a pin dropped the bird stops singing and the man growls to say, "Care to not say that name around me boy. Cause the next time you say it I'll be taking out one of your eyes."

I nod as the women tries to calm him down. After a few minutes the man isn't shaking with rage and the shorter women signals all to go back to what they were doing.

The man now I know is the boss of the place says "That piece of trash has been a pain in my arse since he killed me brother. You say you have dirt on him right start talking."

I say, "I need some guarantees first. That piece of fat has allies everywhere. And just finding you wasn't easy either. Of the major four gangs in this city yours has been in a turf struggle with his since your brother was killed.

"And I must say killing five of his street lieutenants painted a pretty good message to the bastard."

The boss asks, "So you want my protection from anything he might hear if you talk?"

I nod to say "And in return you help me with a side job I have him involved in. As he does the job a few times it'll go wrong and he loses some guys.

"And slowly with each job going wrong the other gangs lose trust in him. Without him looking with some new blood can come in. And you'll get revenge as well as a chance to be sitting pretty at the head of a much small group of gang leaders at a fine dinning establishment."

The boss smirks to pet the short womans head. She purrs as he says, "First I need a hit on some thing you might know seeing as you have some information."

I say, "Send a group of twelve guys with some nice fire power to the south beach. The fat pig has some imported cigars coming in from the islands. From what I hear one box is worth a thousand dollars.

"And he has at least five hundred coming in tomorrow night."

The boss nods to say, "Time to go rat glass and just so you know. If you're setting me up in anyway that fat bastard won't save you."

I smirk to say, "Spare me the intimidation drama. I'm a genius and care little for gang fighting. That fat bastard is trying to keep me on a leash so he can make more money with my brain. But he won't expect this brain to try and take him down without breaking the leash."

Leaving the club I pull out my phone to call my off shores bank to wire me some money. I can't stand walking around anymore in these old clothes.

Unknown POV  
A lot has changed in the time I've been asleep each Key has finally been placed to a Chosen. Good that makes things much easier to understand. I can't feel all of them but four are currently asleep.

While the other four are awake. Smiling I push the door to my tomb to the side. Much has changed in my sleep. Walking through the softly wedding and dust of the long dead past. I see flames no longer power lights.

But powered the wires truly the ages have been good to those that developed their mind. Maybe the Key of Minds had a hand with expanding such things.

Walking a short walk into my study the years of sleep have left my homestead in dust. And that the last of my long dead loyalists added small upgrades before their passing. But I am glad the likes of thieves have not touch what is not there's. I don't wish to spend time hunting down their decedents to reclaim what is mine.

Finding the scroll I place it on the table and smile my dream has come true. I have sleep for the time that is needed and now the right stars are in place.

I say, "A Key for each era has been assigned. Now all that is left is to bring them together and then ascendance will be ours."

Feeling with my sleep walking I find the names of the current sleeping Keys. Writing down their names I snap my finger summoning my inner Eye. As its blue eye looks at me the Eye of dreams says, "Yes my Holder?"

I answer "Find me a few loyal servants my Eye. And do find those who can hold their own as well as to be expected in this current age."

Dream Eye nods to slip away as I rest in my dusty chair. Feeling my nose twitch I stifle a sneeze to look at the names. So many unique names but as I've felt only one is truly younger the all the others. And he currently dreams of simple loving peace.

I say "I should seek him out later. The young often need a good model to guide them through their paths. Bart Bouvier the Holder of Hearts I will continue to watch your dreams in their entirety."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Surprise dudes like I said today I'm posting the newest story as voted in the poll I set up months ago. Also today marks the end of my American Dad story. So big thanks to everyone especially Lexboss for all the love to that story. Today I'm updating these select stories based on reviews and the amount of traffic each story gets. I really wish a few of you would leave a review instead of just simply reading the story. Even if you type a sentence it lets me know how you dudes feel about the stories. But still dudes thanks and hope you like this holiday treat. But also you won't see me until February. I heading back to my home village for some rest and time off. But any commissions offers I get will be update on my Archiveofourown account so don't worry about that. Still lets go onto the reviews.  
Hotstreak's crossover stories: Thanks dude and hope you like this chapter too!

Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.

Springfield Mindys POV  
I'm munching down on a few donuts while I finish up another few security checks. Looking at the readings I take down the data notes before looking at the clock. Sighing I pull out my phone and look over the pics I took with Bart.

He maybe young but he's such a sweet guy. But I prefer to know his more wild side like he showed during the race. Titania has gotten to talk with a pair of twins that say Bart use to be a wild dangerous prankster.

Plus he was considered the ladies man to a number of girls when he was younger. They said his was kind and fun. But his pranking habit got in the way so he would only date a girl for so long.

I may have had two dates with Bart but... I just can't get over them. I wonder if I can get to know him better if I talk with Titania some more? Or better yet the twins she's been talking to.

Hearing the work bell finally signal that the day is over. I head to my car for the drive home.

Getting into the large apartment complexes of the city I park my car to take the elevator to my floor. Exiting and walking to the left I sigh hearing my neighbors.

Looks like the Rufus's are arguing again while their kid watches TV. Ms. Glaze is watching game shows to drown out their arguing. And of course Hub is going to open his door and try and talk to me.

And once I put the key to my door his door opens. Hub pick up lines might have worked back when I had no dating experience. But now it's just a pain to deal with.

Hub says "Mindy babe still won't go on a date we me it hurts you know."

I groan to say "Hub I don't date guys like you cause you like one night stands. Plus I refuse to be a one nightstand. The last assholes almost got me punched by his crazy girlfriend."

I finish in my mind as I turn the key thinking, 'And she only listened to me cause I still had my clothes on.'

Hub shrugs to say "But I'm not like that. At worse my last ex lives eight blocks from here. Plus she's still trying to work things out with her new boyfriend. Sooo lets say we go to..."

I say without looking at him "Goodnight Hub."

Opening and closing my door before he can say anything else I put in some instant food. And take a short shower before sitting on my couch with the warm plastic bowl.

Sighing I peel open the pack to stir it a little with a fork. Turning on the TV I watch a short special about the history of the slasher genre.

But as I eat I can help but look over to my left and see the empty spot on my couch. My place feels so empty sometimes...

I try to be as upbeat and kind as I can but I understand know what my mom told me. When I was starting college she said sooner or later I'd need a special partner. Trust me I didn't get it at all back then.

And when I moved out she told me to keep in touch. To tell her about all my dates. I have and well she told me that Bart might be a special kind of guy from how I talked about him.

But if anything I just feel lonely cause I haven't been in Springfield for very long. I honestly can't say I have many friends here either. Aside from the stares I get from work or Lenny and Carl.

I sigh to say, "Maybe I should give Baggy a call. If anyone can get me out of this alone funk it's her. But first food."

With the stew in my guts I go to my room and call up Baggy. After a short few rings I hear Baggy's voice on the other end. Baggy says "Hold on sweetie I have to talk to this guy real fast."

Listening closely I can hear Baggy tell the guys she's with not to go around talking that she's a streetwalker. Their little exchange was for him to have a good time. And to put some cash in her pocket but the guy laughs call her a slut still.

Baggy counters by saying he should try something original then calls the guy a pile of packaged boar crap. I then hear her kiss him loudly to then ask him if he'll tell the misses she said hi.

The sound of tires screeching tells me Baggy yet again got one over on someone.

Baggy says, "You leave for only five months and now decide to call me. Girl I don't know if I should be mad or proud. I guess I'll be both. So what got you to call me anyway? Don't tell me did you catch something following my example?"

I say "No Baggy sorry I just thought I needed to hear a friendly voice. And no protection always some of us don't always go raw."

Baggy says "Lonely huh I get it girl and raw is always a nice ice breaker trust me. But please don't tell me your hunting with johns they'll just pump a kid in you and run off. Fuck knows that's how my mom had me."

I sigh to rub my hair saying "Baggy I did meet a guy but well I want to get to know him. But I might not be the only lady after him. He's pretty popular around here."

Baggy laughs to say "Let me guess he's a manager for a celebrity? Or is he a nightclub owner or a stripper? I know you like em naughty."

I blush as Baggy laughs to say "No he's well you know Bart Bouvier right?"

Baggy coughs to say "Bart Bouvier! The guy that won that race in Vegas and is one of the most awesome stuntmen ever."

I ask, "You know him?" Baggy says "Girl you've got to let me meet him. And convince him to fuck me cause god damn he must have balls to do what he does."

I ask her to calm down and talk to me about how she knows Bart. Baggy tells me about Barts career over in the UK. How he's an accomplished drift driver there. As well as the stuntman to many action and horror movies across the pond.

Baggy says, "One girl talked to this dress making girl. Who talked to a massage parlor attendee who talked to an exotic dance studio worker. Who said Bart is fucking hung girl. Like hung to the point that limp his cock hangs to the middle of his well toned thighs.

"That is a cock I would sell my soul for at least a week worth of raw plowing."

I blush to shake my head saying "Baggy I don't think Bart would bat in your field."

Baggy counters, "Girl all guys take a change at least one. And if I'm lucky at striking first before any one else in my field maybe I'll get some. Or maybe you can blind fold him and let me give him a hummer in your place.

"Followed my a little blind folded plowing into me if you wouldn't mind."

I blush to say "Baggy we aren't even dating and I can't do that to Bart. He's so sweet and well..."

Baggy groans to say "Come on girl you know guys like it kinky. And if he does date you then he won't mind a little extra ass to plow. Fuck you know how I like em big.

"And if I can get him by surprise and impress him. Maybe he won't mind and will agree to fuck me so long as you're around."

I cover my eyes in embarrassment to add "In other words over time you'll talk him into fucking you alone. And try to steal him from me right?"

Baggy gasps saying "Girl if you like him enough to talk about him to me. I wouldn't even dream of going further then one go plow in your place.

"Maybe two if we can make it work. But never would I steal a piece of cock from my gal pal. Well unless you become a bitch then I would. But we're like sisters so no worries."

I sigh to say "But Baggy I know next to nothing about him personally. I mean we went on two dates and I'm still not sure how to talk to him without sound geeky."

Baggy huffs saying, "Then stop pissing behind the bush and get up front already. I put my foot down when I came out and did what I did to have my sexy body. Now you work those luscious hips and perky tits. And win you a man.

"I can't honestly believe I just said that. But still girl you got the goods so use them."

I sigh to thank Baggy telling her I'll call later. Before ending the call Baggy tells me to play with myself to get the butterflies out of my stomach. Putting my phone on my nightstand I look out the window to groan. Pulling the covers around me I drift off to sleep while teasing my pussy a little.

Lisa's POV  
Fuck my pussy is sore. I can't believe I got so horny that Jessica could do that to me. I cheated on Bart... Do I tell him what happened? Ok maybe I can talk to him about something else before bringing it up.

The last thing I need is for Bart to think I'm some kind of whore.

But what did Jessica do to make well to make our assets grow so slightly. Fuck Jessica probably just simply drugged me.

The fucking bitch used me for her own means. Fuck did she record what we did? I woke up and hurried I skipped on looking for a camera. If she does try to blackmail me she'll regret it.

Opening the door I find Maggie coming downstairs with Bart right behind her. Bart says "Hey Lis where did you go last night?"

I cough to say "I was staying with a girl friend we lost track of time. And we ended up sleeping in sorry I didn't call." Bart shrugs and tells Maggie and me that mom has some news to tell us.

Sitting in the kitchen mom tells us about Artie and his reason for suing her.

I look to mom as she tries not to look annoyed. While Bart pets Maggies head cause she looks really worried.

Bart says "Don't worry I have Mr. B's lawyer looking over the case Artie has against mom. With luck and how eagle eye he is he'll be able to poke and find holes in Arties case."

I nod as Bart says "Also you two we need to also have a talk with Maggie. Cause well she needs to hear from you what she needs to do about her growing frustrations. I'll leave you to talk."

Bart stands with his bowl as mom blushes to say "What Bart I thought you we going to be with us we..."

Bart says "Mom Maggie needs you a Lis to talk to her about this. Remember it's just like with you and Lis only well with a much younger and curious Lis. Maggie listen and try not to freak out ok."

Maggie nods, as mom and me look at each other then Maggie. Maggie looking at us asking with her eyes what's going on.

Mom sighs to say, "Ok sweetie we know you've have well lustful feelings about you brother. With how close he's become to us and how much he's done for us all it only seemed natural.

"Maggie I'll be honest this kind of relationship always has problems. For you it's the age different and it's not that different for me in my part in our relationship."

I add "Maggie we're family we love each other trust each other... and care deeply for each other. Mom and me we've just gone much further then some would in expressing that love."

Mom says "Maggie I know you know about sex and well I'll just say this now. Lisa and I have had sex with Bart. And agreed to be in a committed loving and open relationship. Sweetie I hope this isn't causing you to freak out inside."

Maggies blank expression changes as if in slow motion to her jaw dropping and her face hitting the table. Maggie groans and I shake my head. I say, "She freaked out mom."

Mom hums in frustration as I pat Maggie arm to try and snap her out of it.

Unknown Location and POV  
Spinning the small case of cash I stole I can't help but love how much luck this chain is giving me. Sure the stupid thing is weird with the whole one eyed dude in my head.

But that doesn't matter. I'm getting money and soon I'll be able to get me a nice place. With a bitch to give the old in and out to every night.

Opening the door to my apartment I stop seeing some fuckwit standing next to my picture albums.

Guy looks like a fuckwit from those old fancy dressed movies. Guy even has a cane and top hat. How much more of a fuckwit can he look? Pulling my piece I cock the hammer to say "You must be some kind a big ass fuckwit to break into my place."

Feeling something press to my throat I see the point of a knife. Looking over my shoulder I see a kid probably thirteen and another kid with a fucking sawed off pointed at me.

The kid with the knife takes my gun and signs me to move forward.

I say "Ok look sorry I stole your money so maybe we can work out a deal..."

The fuckwit cuts me off saying, "I'm not the one you stole from. But it was a nice little show of how you used your Key to get past the guards while using the fire extinguishers as the main distraction.

"But you exist could have been less noticeable. But given your distractions I guess that's the flare you're going with."

I look at him to ask, "Who are you?"

The fuckwit chuckles softly to answer, "That will be given in time. But it's what I can offer you that is important. Because much like you I too have an alley with gifts."

Showing off the same chain as mine I look from his to mine as he adds "And we are not alone my young Mr. Unito. We are apart of a chosen few who are given these Keys.

"The Keys pick us and what we accomplish with them is of our own beliefs. But I offer an agreement... Work with me and you can expect not only a nice pay. But more money then you can spend."

Snapping his fingers the teen with the knife drops a duffle bag at my feet. Opening it I see euros, dollars, ruble, rupee, yen, hell even some pesos in large nominations stakes.

I can feel a little drool come from my lip as fuckwit says, "Start packing Mr. Unito we are going to be moving from place to place. And most important is that we have others like us to find.

"So I expect much like you they won't be too happy of us just showing up. But in time they will all understand that we have been chosen to push forward."

I look at him to ask, "To push forward like some kind of super team or some thing?"

The fuckwit in the suit laughs to say, "I'd never lower my standards as to be a symbol to those who would cheer out of joy. Or fear... no our path is that of self-discovery and opportunity.

"In time I will explain more but for now let us travel."

Don't know what kind of crazy junk this fuckwit is going on about. But I wonder if I can take his crazy chain and the others he plans to meet. Fuck I could have some crazy kind of luck or weird future telling gift if I take them all.

Or maybe I can finally get a nice piece of ass after I get more money with working for this clown. But I know damn sure that the money will be good.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


End file.
